Man-Eater
Main Article: Events Do you like camping? Tents, fire, songs. Cool, right? This time it turned a bit different than planned, though. All neighbors are sacred. A strange creature appeared near the Manor. It frightens people at night and even takes away their things... It's a Big Ogre! How did he get here? Man-Eater Statuette Butler Alfred: Maybe you can befriend an ogre... If only I could learn what he looks like? Could you make a clay figure of the the giant? You know how he looks and what he is capable of. We could give this figure to the ogre... * Get 3 Clay from the Ogre * Get 3 Alabaster from the Ogre * Assemble the Man-Eater Statuette * Receive 2000 Coins + 200XP Butler Alfred: What a nice Statuette! Ogre might like it! And we could establish a friendly connection with him! Tourist Equipment Ulrich Achenbach: We will return all kidnapped girl's things to her parents. So no one would doubt that an ogre kidnapped her. Woe unto him! We will catch and punish him! * Get 3 Climbing Rope from the Ogre * Get 3 Tourist Compasses from the Ogre * Assemble the Tourist Equipment * Get 2000 Coins + 200XP Ulrich Achenbach: The equipment of the girl which we got from the Ogre proves witnesses' words. They told an Ogre got her. It's time to settle the scores! Search Equpiment Melissa: Ogre promises to explain how to use the portal, leading to the camp. There we should find a lot of prints. We'll need ogre print specimens to conduct an investigation. Could you get them? * Get 3 Ogre Footprints from the Ogre * Get 3 Ogre Handprints from the Ogre * Assemble the Search Equipment * Get 2000 Coins + 200XP Melissa: I believe the Ogre when he says he didn't kidnap the girl from the camp. The Man-Eater is too scared. He's afraid that hunters will catch him. We should try to help him! Ogre Music Knock to Unlock Ulrich Achenbach: Evil Ogre is hiding from me! While Melissa is protecting this filthy Man-Eater for reasons unknown... Help me to get a piece of dried skin that ogres usually use to make bone drums. We cannot go through the portal without it. * Get 30 Leather Hoops from the Ogre Ulrich Achenbach: Perfect! You succeeded where I failed and got leather for the Ogre Drum. Its beating will let us open the portal locked with the ogre magic. Drum Frame Ulrich Achenbach: Beating of the Ogre Drum will open the portal which let the Man-Eater escape the scene of the crime. Though the drum isn't ready yet, we still need some more parts.... * Get 35 Bone Pipes from the Ogre at your neighbors' places Ulrich Achenbach: The way through the portal is nearly open... We will catch the Ogre and learn what happened to the poor tourist girl... Poor thing! I pity her so much! Bone Drum Melissa: You shouldn't help Ulrich! He wants to kill the Ogre, and the giant is guilty of no crime. Create the Bone Drum yourself. And open the portal locked with the ogre magic! * Get 3 Bags with Sound from the Ogre * Get 3 Bags with Bones from the Ogre * Assemble the Bone Drum * Get 2000 Coins + 200XP Melissa: Bone Drum opens the portal which our Ogre used trying to escape his pursuers. Ogres learned how to use the portal magic long ago. That was the only reason why humans failed to kill them all. Ogres hid and survived till our days hiding in the woods.. Man-Eater Ally Butler Alfred: Long, long time ago, ogres formed an alliance with dragons. So these man-eaters often leave dragons to guard their domains. We should be prepared to meet a guardian like that! * Organize an expedition and feed the Forest Guardian Dragon * Explore the Tourist Camp Butler Alfred: Guarding dragons always helped ogres. Good one, solving this problem. Reward: Ogre's Gold Chest You receive Ogre's Gold Chest as a reward for completing this event. It contains: * 150 , 70 * 7 * 7 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * 5 , 5 * 5 , 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 * Trophy "Alone with Nature" * 10,000 * 2500 * 5